


we were both young when I first saw you

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [15]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kinda, Lesbian AU, idk what this is, this was supposed to be a Drabble for Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa meet at a party that Vanessa's not supposed to be at.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: one shots and drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432162
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	we were both young when I first saw you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Story" by Taylor Swift
> 
> This was supposed to just be a little drabble for tumblr, but I liked it so here it is.

“Brooke Lynn!”

Brooke’s broken from her trance-like focus on her book when her mother’s loud voice pierces through the room.

“Come in, mother,” she yells back, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.

Her mother opens the door, followed by a few other people.

“Brooke- Nina, Shuga, and Scarlet are here to help you get ready for the party tonight.”

It takes everything in Brooke not to outwardly groan.

“Why do I need help? I always do my own makeup and hair.”

“Yes well, your father and I were talking and we think it’s time for you to get married so you need to look your best. There’s going to be a lot of suitable bachelors here tonight.” 

Brooke’s eyes widen. Marriage? She was barely 18 and hadn’t even finished her studies yet.

“Mother, I’m not ready for marriage,” she says calmly, just in the way she was taught. 

“Nonsense, Brooke Lynn. You are 18 years old, when I was your age I had already been married for two years and had you.”

“I’m not even finished with my studies yet,” Brooke retorts.

Mrs.Hytes rolls her eyes. “Women who look like you don’t study. Now, tonight I expect you to find a man to marry or else your father and I will choose for you.”

Maybe if Brooke was a different person she would’ve fought back more, held her ground, but she wasn’t. Her whole life she had been spoon-fed rule after rule about how to act, how to speak, who to speak to and who not to speak to. She had been pressured since she was little to be the perfect daughter, the perfect woman, the perfect  _ wife. _ Really, it’s a miracle they didn’t have her married off at 15.

Brooke sighs. “I will look, but looking is not choosing.”

Mrs.Hytes huffs out a frustrated breath. “Why must you be so difficult? Actually, you know what? Don’t answer that, just let them get you ready. You better look and act your best.”

“Yes, mother,” Brooke says softly, giving in to her mother’s requests. 

“Thank you.”

With a curt nod, Mrs.Hytes walks out the door. Nina places a firm hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Brooke,” she says sincerely.

Nina had been working for her family ever since Brooke could remember, she was always kind to her and treated her like she was normal. She was the only person Brooke would ever really consider a friend.

Brooke smiles, unshed tears making her eyes misty. “It’s alright, Nina. I knew it would happen at some point.”

Nina gives her a sympathetic smile and squeezes her shoulder, offering her all the moral support she could give.

—-

“Bitch, are we really about to sneak into a Hytes party?” Silky grumbles as she and Vanessa crouch by the impressive bushes that tower over them, blocking the view to the Hytes’ backyard. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “Yes. Doesn’t matter that the Hytes are my sworn enemies, I know these white people know how to throw a party.”

“You do know that they could kill your dumb ass if they find out you’re a Mateo, right?”

“Don’t say that, Silks. It’s a masquerade party, our faces will be covered.”

“Whatever, but we’re totally gonna look suspicious if we keep crouching by these big ass bushes.”

“You right, for once,” Vanessa agrees, grabbing her friend’s hand and pulling her through the bushes, both of their decorated masks hiding their true identities. 

The doors to the Hytes estate are big and grand, not much unlike the ones Vanessa walks through every day when she comes home. The Hytes and the Mateos are two of the richest families in the town, and they’ve been feuding for centuries. Every generation seems to bring on a new quarrel for the families. When it had all first started it had been over something stupid, like land ownership or something. Vanessa doesn’t remember, but she remembers thinking how stupid it was when her mother explained it to her. Now, the feud runs so deep, Vanessa isn’t even sure what it’s all really about. She supposes it’s just another case of kids growing up listening to everything their parents say and taking it to heart instead of creating their own beliefs. Though her family had always despised the fact that she made her own beliefs, her father always said she was too free-willed for her own good; whatever that meant.

—-

It had taken Nina, Shuga, and Scarlet all day to get Brooke ready. She felt ridiculous having people help her get ready when she was more than capable. Nina had curled her hair and pinned some out of her face, her blonde hair falling delicately down her shoulders that Scarlet had dusted with glitter. Shuga puts the final touches on her outfit and steps back to admire their hard work.

Brooke looked beautiful in a floor-length red gown that sparkles every time she twirled. 

“You look beautiful,” Nina says, tears in the older woman’s eyes.

Brooke pulls her in for a hug, careful not to smudge her makeup. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Ah no need to thank me, I love you like my own. Now head downstairs before your mother has our heads on a silver platter for making you late.”

Brooke nods, handing Nina the red mask she was supposed to wear. Nina’s warm hands tie the mask around her head, making sure her hair wasn’t disrupted by it.

“There, now you’re ready.”

Nina sends her off with a light kiss on the cheek and a loving squeeze. “Good luck out there, baby.”

Brooke nods and swallows the lump in her throat as she walks out the door.

Downstairs the party is already in full swing. Everyone is dressed to the nines as they spin and dance and drink the night away. 

Mrs. Hytes waves her down. Reluctantly, Brooke heads over to her.

“Brooke Lynn! You look beautiful!” 

She pulls her daughter in for a quick hug.

“Remember what I said,” she whispers harshly in Brooke’s ear.

Brooke nods obediently.

“I’m glad you’ve come to your senses. I want you to dance with Seth over there,” she gestures to a handsome man across the room, “he’s very handsome and his family is loaded.”

Brooke has to admit, he  _ is  _ handsome, but somehow he didn’t do anything for her. He was a little rough with her as they danced and the whole time he talked about his favorite plants and animals. Brooke loved animals and was fond of her garden but she spent the whole time wishing he would just talk about something else for once.

Next came a man named Steve. Brooke liked him infinitely better than she had liked Seth. He was funny and made her laugh, but he seemed disinterested as he spun her around. She wanted to ask about it, but figured it was best she kept quiet when she noticed him staring at another man across the room who kept stealing glances at him as well. 

After Steve, Brooke dances with four more guys, each one making it harder and harder to feign interest and keep up appearances. The last one really pushes over the edge. She couldn’t imagine spending any more time than she absolutely had to with any of these men, never mind marrying them. Once the last guy dumps her off to the side with a shrug she sneaks off into the smaller ballroom down the hall, which thankfully is empty. She leans against the wall and sinks down, pulling her knees to her chest as tears threaten her vision. 

Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this kind of life. All she wanted was to go unnoticed and make her own decisions in life, but it all felt so  _ wrong.  _ Her parents had beat into her brain for as long as she could remember that good girls are polite and they do as they’re told and they certainly don’t figure things out for themselves. Sometimes Brooke wishes she could be part of literally any other family. 

Her self pity spiral comes to a halt when the door to her left opens and someone slips in. Brooke lifts her head to see who the intruder is. It’s a girl, leaning against the wall and panting like she was running from something.

“Hey!” Brooke calls out, “you can’t be in here.”

She walks closer to the girl and she realizes how much she towers over her. 

“Well, you in here, Mary,” the girl retorts with an amused tilt to her voice. 

Underneath her mask, the girl is beautiful, from what Brooke could tell. Her skin looked so smooth underneath the candlelight and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Um, my name’s not Mary, it’s Brooke Lynn. Just Brooke actually, I mean. It doesn’t matter,” she rambles, stumbling over her words like a little kid with a crush. 

“Okay, just Brooke. I’m Vanessa.”

Vanessa reaches out for Brooke’s hand and shakes it lightly. Even through her elbow-length gloves, Brooke feels a spark when they touch. 

Vanessa just stares back at her for a moment, her eyes searching Brooke’s half-covered face.

“You feel that too?” Vanessa asks, her eyes fluttering down to their still interlocked hands.

Brooke blushes crimson. She hadn’t felt anything like that with any of the men she’d talked to today. 

“I did,” she replies softly.

Vanessa smiles and Brooke can’t help but admire how beautiful her smile is. 

“May I have this dance?”

Brooke giggles quietly. “But there’s no music in here.”

“I got you, baby.”

Vanessa pulls Brooke closer, one hand on her waist while the other never left Brooke’s. She spins Brooke in her arms deftly, her low gravelly voice humming a sweet tune all the while. 

Out of all the people Brooke has spun with throughout the night, out of all the people that had their hands in the same place that Vanessa has hers, Vanessa’s the only one she thinks she could do it all over again with. There’s something about the way her brown eyes look deeply into Brooke’s that makes her want to put all her trust in Vanessa’s soft hands. 

Vanessa’s humming comes to a stop but she still sways back and forth with Brooke in her arms.

“You a real good dancer, blondie. So graceful.”

A blush creeps up Brooke’s neck. “Thank you, I used to dance ballet.”

“Used to?” Vanessa muses, raising her eyebrows. 

“Yeah, used to, unfortunately.”

Vanessa tucks a strand of hair behind Brooke’s ear. “Why’d you stop? I bet you were good.”

“My mom said I should focus more on other things, so I did.” She shrugs.

“Hmm, I see,” Vanessa hums, “I’ve got a dad like that.”

Brooke doesn’t pry, she understands enough.

They sway back and forth a little more before Vanessa pulls back. Her hands cup Brooke’s face, one of her thumbs stroking Brooke’s cheekbone, right below the edge of her mask.

“May I?” Vanessa asks quietly.

“If you take yours off too.”   
Vanessa smiles kindly. “I’d be glad to. Let’s take them off together. On the count of three-one, two,” she pauses and takes a deep breath, “three.”

At the same time, they both lift each other’s masks from their faces. If Brooke had thought Vanessa was gorgeous with half her face covered, her uncovered features are something else entirely. The only way Brooke can think of to describe it is otherworldly. Never had she ever seen someone so breathtaking. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Brooke whispers, “I’ve never seen true beauty ‘til this night.”

Vanessa takes Brooke’s face in her hands once more.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah, please,” Brooke replies, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

They both lean in at the same time, closing the distance between them as their lips touch in an enthralling kiss. Their lips move in sync perfectly, both girls exploring each other tentatively, only pulling away to take quick breaths. 

Brooke thinks she’d like to stay like this forever, wrapped up in Vanessa, surrounded by her scent and her soft touches. It feels like they have forever until someone bursts forth through the door. They pull away from each other quickly and turn around, red-faced, as they face the intruder. Brooke breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes it’s only Nina.

“Brooke Lynn,” she says sternly, which was out of character for the kind woman she’d grown up with, “your parents are looking for you.”

“Can you tell them I’ll be right there?”

She turns back around to face Vanessa. “When can I see you again?”

Vanessa smiles pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Meet me at the garden outside of the city tomorrow at sundown.”

Brooke nods eagerly.

“I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, Brooke.”

Vanessa leaves the room, shuffling past Nina with her head down. Once Vanessa’s disappeared down the corridor, Nina rushes to Brooke’s side.

“Brooke, what are you doing?” she asks through gritted teeth.

“Nina, I’m confused.”

“That girl, her name’s Vanessa right?”

Brooke can’t help the smile that creeps up on her lips as she nods.

Nina grips Brooke’s arm with two hands. “She’s a  _ Mateo,” _ she whispers.

The blood drains from her face as she falls to her knees, hiding her face in her hands.

“ _ My only love sprung from my only hate.” _

\---

When Vanessa leaves the ballroom, she feels as if she’s walking on air. The smile doesn’t leave her face until Silky barrels into her, her expression frantic.

“Vanessa, we’ve got to go. We’ve been found out.”

‘Fuck, okay, let’s go.”

Vanessa hikes up her gown as she runs, Silky trailing behind panting. They find an exit towards the back and run off into the darkness until they’re sure no one’s following, throwing themselves on the ground behind a row of thick pine trees to catch their breath.

Vanessa laughs like mad once she’s able to breathe normally again.

“They didn’t catch us,  _ again _ .”

Silky leans her head back in laughter. “I’d like to see them hos try. So, what did you get yourself up to tonight?”

Vanessa smiles, her eyes dreamy as she looks up at the stars. “I met someone.”

“Bitch! Tell me about him, was he hot?”

Vanessa shakes her head. “It’s a  _ she. _ ”

“Doesn’t make a difference to me, so, was she hot?”

Vanessa laughs, shoving her friend’s shoulder. “She was absolutely beautiful. You probably saw her, she was the brightest thing in the room before she disappeared. She has the silkiest blonde hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. And she’s tall and her skin looked so beautiful against the red of her gown.”

Silky’s eyes widen. “The blonde in the red dress?”

“So, you saw her? Well, don’t get your hopes up, Silks, I saw her first.”

“No, Vanessa, you absolute dumb ass! That girl, she’s a Hytes! Her name’s Brooke, right?”

Vanessa’s hands shake as her heartbeat quickens.  _ A Hytes? The one family she’s supposed to hate? How could this have happened? _

“She's a-”

Bile rises in Vanessa’s throat as she realizes what this all meant. She had to choose between Brooke and her family.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes
> 
> Also, this was never supposed to be this long and I realized that I left it off at a weird point so it makes sense that there'd be more so if y'all want a second part tell me!


End file.
